Cross-wound packages with a considerable length of a twisted yarn are produced on two-for-one twisters. Depending on the yarn count and the yarn twist per meter, which is connected therewith to a certain extent, the operating times for unwinding a full, untwisted yarn package range from 4 to 44 hours and more.
During such long operating times, it cannot be avoided that as a result of the process itself, or, however, as a result of processes linked to a two-for-one twister, dust and in part dirt accumulate in the two-for-one twister. Consequently, it is normal to equip such and also other machines, such as, for example, spinning machines, with traveling blow cleaners, which pass each working or twisting position at certain time intervals and keep certain areas of the machine free of too large accumulations of dust or dirt by applying air or suction currents. Although these measures are helpful, they are in most cases inadequate in two-for-one twisting spindles, since the yarn balloon forming during the two-for-one twisting process does not permit to reach certain areas of the machine. This applies in particular to the area of the spindles and, specifically, to the protective pot and the balloon limiter, but also to the spindle rotor itself.
When exchanging packages, i.e., creeling a twisting position, the aforesaid areas frequently undergo a preventive cleaning for this reason. This cleaning is often done by hand or by simple auxiliary means, for example, in the form of lint catchers. However, it is also normal to insert suction or air pipes by hand.